Forum:Kapitel 639 Diskussion
das neue Kapitel ist raus Ich find es nicht so gut. Ich frage mich aber ob die Kugel über Obito/Juubi Händen Mini- Bijuu-Dama sind od nur einfache Chakra-Kugel. Was meint Sasuke mit er will delete the past? gruß :er meint damit, dass wenn jemand naruto tötet, er selbst es sein will. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 08:44, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Dieser Sasuke, immernoch davon besessen Naruto zu töten. Das nervt schon fast. Dass er es vor all den anderen laut ausspricht zeigt wie ernst es ihm ist. So hat er doch noch nicht wirklich verstanden, was Itachi eigentlich sein ganzes Leben bewegt hat. Am Ende stirbt er oder wird von Minato überzeugt, klare Sache. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, Madaras Trumpf zu sehen. Aber der scheint erstmal wieder nur auf Hashirama fixiert zu sein. Er scheint sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen, irgendwie in Bedrängnis zu geraten. Scheint wohl doch irgendwas mit Obito zu tun zu haben, ansonsten würde er ja nicht Hashirama davon abhalten gegen Obito zu kämpfen. Außerdem hat dieser noch rein gar nix gesagt, muss wohl daran liegen dass er versucht das Juubi in sich zu unterdrücken - das hat er ja noch nicht ganz drauf. Das Kapitel hat mich diesmal nicht ganz überzeugt.Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 10:59, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich hatte gehofft das man sieht was Madara´s Trumpf sein soll aber nein. Ich denke mal das im nächsten Kapitel entweder Minato Sasuke und Naruto rettet od das vielleicht da die 5 Kage auf tauchen und sie das machen. Vielleicht hat Mardara auch erkannt, dass Obito derzeit nicht wirklich Kontrolle ueber sich hat und sieht diesen daher erstmal nicht als Bedrohung an. TeeTS (Diskussion) 17:49, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich fand das Kapitel super. Hashirama und Madara bekommen ihren Kampf, die anderen Kage kämpfen gegen Obito. Der Kampf ist hammer! --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 09:34, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin mal gespann wie Kishi es drehen will so das die Kage und Co. gegen Obito gewinnen sollen. Obito ist ja jetzt der stäkste auf dem Schlachtfeld. Nur kommt es mir so vor als würde er sie blind angreifen ohne auch nur einmal nach zu denke wie ihre od seine nächsten Schritte sind. Seit den Kämpfen bei der Verfolgung von Sasuke gibt es meiner Meinung nach nicht mehr viele nächste Schritte, welche sich die Charaktere ausdenken. In den letzten Kämpfen ging es leider nur noch um wer die stärkere Attacke hat und nicht mehr um taktische Vorgehensweisen.80.248.198.202 11:56, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Das kann man so nicht sagen. Ich erinnere da zum Beispiel an Gaara vs. Mizukage, an Naruto vs. Raikage und an Shikakus Strategie zur Versiegelung des Juubi. Das hat zwar nicht funktioniert, aber es war ein guter Plan. Der Kampf von Kabuto gegen die Brüder war auch meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut, weil Itachi wieder nur gewonnen hat, weil er ein Uchiha ist, aber das ist nunmal ein beliebter Siegesgrund bei Naruto. Die Entschlüsselung von Obitos Jutsu war auch nicht ganz ohne. Dass wir das alles schon wussten, weil wir nichts anderes zu tun haben, als wochenlang alle vergangenen Kapitel zu analysieren, dafür kann ja niemand was. Die Leser, die das nicht so ernst nehmen, werden überrascht gewesen sein. Also bin ich der Meinung, dass das Niveau von Naruto nicht sinkt. Im Krieg passiert nunmal nicht viel außer Kämpfen. Deshalb ist es ja auch ein Krieg. Aber wenn wir alle Kämpfe ausblenden, ist dennoch einiges passiert: Tobi hat das Juubi beschworen, Tobi wird als Obito entlarvt, Orochimaru wird wiedererweckt, die vier Hokage werden wiederbelebt, Sasuke entscheidet sich für die Seite der Allianz, Obito wird Jinchuriki des Juubis. Das ist nicht nur stumpfes Gekämpfe und Jutsus-vor-den-Kopf-Gehaue. Da steckt schon ein bisschen Geschichte dahinter. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:13, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC)